


Hot Gossip

by InNeedOfInspiration



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InNeedOfInspiration/pseuds/InNeedOfInspiration
Summary: Based on a prompt.Ethan, 19, is training to become an Avenger someday but it seems his two mentors, Captain America and Black Widow, are extremely close. Ethan goes on a search for some hot gossip to share with his friends.





	Hot Gossip

Two years had passed since Thanos ( _Post-Thanos year 2_  as some called it). The world had slowly stood up on its feet again and gotten back on track. They wouldn’t go as far as saying that everything was back to normal — because it wasn’t. Five years had been lost. Some were still accommodating to the change, some pretended not to be held back by it, and some would simply not wipe away what would forever be known as the darkest time in all of the Universe.

There was one thing all agreed on, though. No one could ever forget what the Avengers — all of the extended Avengers community — had done to bring the dusted ones back. They had been elevated to a whole new level of heroism. And all felt grateful for their incommensurable devotion and their sacrifice.

Despite the loss of the world’s first defender — Tony Stark — the Avengers remained. Grew. Until it became an institution.

After Thanos, the world had understood they needed as many heroes as they could get. The facility became a training center for any person ready and willing to make a difference. It was an honor to be accepted and be taken under the wing of the original Avengers: Captain America, Professor Hulk, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, War Machine, Falcon, James Barnes, Ant-Man, The Wasp, and Black Widow. Black Widow who had miraculously returned after the Great Battle without any explanation was ever given.

Ethan, almost 19, was one of the privileged trainees who had gotten in.

First, to his surprise, the training consisted of a lot of theoretical lessons — usually in the morning — then followed with physical preparation in the afternoon.

Ethan was not allowed to go on missions yet until the completion of his training in a couple of years’ time, but he counted the days to it. A calendar hung on the wall in the dormitory served as a daily reminder.

Unlike the other students in the facility, Ethan had been the very first to join the facility, making him the Avengers’ favorite (or so he liked to think).

He had everything to become someday an Avenger. He had the drive, the resilience, and the courage. But he was also a little too  _enthusiastic_. This was how he called it. His mentors on the other hand.

Barnes called it adventurous.

War Machine called it brazen.

Professor Hulk called it bold.

Captain America called it reckless.

Falcon called it stupid.

Black Widow called it cocky.

“You’re way too curious,” Hawkeye once called it during breakfast.

Ethan quickly swallowed down his toast.

“I was only asking,” he defended.

“Well, you shouldn’t ask anything. Steve and Natasha’s private life is none of a student’s concern.”

Ethan smiled triumphantly.

“So you do admit they have a private life together?” he commented. Barton furrowed his brows. “Gotcha.”

“I have not confirmed anything. All I’m saying is mind your business.”

Hawkeye grabbed his empty mug and took it to the dishwasher. He then pointed his forefinger at him. “I mean it, Ethan!”

Ethan nodded coyly but smiled internally realizing his guts hadn’t lied to him. He knew there was something going on between his two teachers.

It had nothing to do with the fact that they spent all their time together, and even delivered some classes together.

It had nothing to do with the fact there was an organic closeness between them which showed in every interaction and non-interaction.

It was something deeper, something that went beyond obvious signs.

He once walked by the main gym and found them sparring. The eagerness to learn some new fighting techniques took over and he watched for a while.

They sparred like two ballet dancers would move: at the same pace, and mirroring each other’s motions. One always anticipated the other’s next move.

Despite the fact they were practicing combat skills, no anger, ruthlessness or even competition every transpired. On the contrary, quite a noticeable intimacy and gentleness which puzzled him.

Natasha put a stop to it as she reached for her shoulder and winced a little. Steve frowned with concern and walked over to her. He pressed his palm on her painful shoulder and stretched her arm softly.

“I’m okay, Steve. I guess I didn’t warm up enough, that’s all.”

“Or you simply didn’t want to lose this one,” he answered with a smirk as he lifted her arm and stretched it in a different direction.

“Please,” she smiled. “You know I never lose.”

Steve let go of her arm but his other hand remained on her shoulder.

“Maybe you should have it checked out in the infirmary.”

Natasha dove her eyes into his and simply smiled. It seemed it wasn’t the first time she had heard this.

“Sure,” she said.

Natasha stepped out of the ring and made her way to the bathroom and Ethan couldn’t help but notice that Steve’s eyes followed her until she went through the door, then lingered on a moment longer after she had disappeared before he finally looked away and left the gym.

After this, Ethan couldn’t stop thinking about their interaction. He died to know if there was a little fling between his two mentors. Curiosity was one thing of course, but part of him had made it an exciting challenge. If could indeed get confirmation that  _Capwidow_ was a thing then that would be hot gossip to share with his friends.

He went to Wilson next. Sam was undoubtedly the one he could get information from.

He jumped next to him in the couch of the lounge.

“Do you know you’re the coolest teacher?”

Wilson probed him. “Of course I know I am. And here’s some other flash news for you: I’m the strongest Avenger.”

“Stronger than Thor,” Ethan asked.

“Thor is now a Guardian of the galaxy. But even if he weren’t, he’d still come second.”

“Ok so since we’re between cool guys here…,” the teenager swiftly changed topics. “I thought maybe you could tell me what happened between Captain America and Black Widow.”

Sam laughed.

“You’re even stupider than I think if you believe I’ll say something just because you called me cool.”

Ethan feigned to pout. “Ah, shame. I mean Hawkeye trusted me enough to tell me they are an item.”

Sam gave him a reprobative look. “Nah. He wouldn’t tell you that.”

Ethan smiled. “He did. Just this morning.”

Sam put on his best poker face.

“Why do you care anyway?” he asked, confirming his theory in the process.

“I don’t. I really don’t,” he defended. “I was just wondering how it had happened. I mean, we’re talking about the Black Widow. How does one win her heart? Did Cap woo her — or court her, whichever it was called in the 40s.”

Wilson snorted. “First of all, you need to drop all those clichés…”

“About who?” Ethan asked, raising an eyebrow.

“About both.”

Ethan rolled his eyes. “So you’re telling me he just asked her on a date and that was it?”

Sam had a sad smile. “Not that easy, kid. What Cap did, it’s out of our league.”

“What’d he do?” the boy asked eagerly.

“He saved her soul,” Wilson said.

Ethan frowned. “Like figuratively speaking?”

“Literally speaking,” he answered. “You know Natasha sacrificed herself to get the Soul Stone.”

He nodded.

Everybody knew. That’s why she wasn’t present for the final battle against Thanos. But she had come back, although the circumstances around her return had never been made public. She had simply reappeared a few weeks later during a mission.

Sam cleared his throat and looked blankly at the wall. “Cap had one last mission after Thanos: bring all the Stones back. At least that was the official mission. He did it differently. He went to Vormir and came back with Nat.”

Ethan stared numbly. “How?”, he asked.

“Only them two know. But it was supposed to be irreversible.” Sam snorted lightly. “I guess nothing is when Cap decides so. He fought to have her soul back, and he won.”

For the first time, Ethan was speechless. What had started as a search for hot gossip had turned out to be so much more. He couldn’t believe that his mentor, Steve, went to the ends of the Universe to save her.

The puzzle became complete and as he saw the bigger picture, he began to understand many things about the two heroes and the way they acted around each other.

They shared a secret that bound them in the most intimate way.

Ethan suddenly felt the need to protect it, too. That invaluable secret he had been lucky to be told was too precious to be spread.  

Captain America had stood square face to Thanos and his army with a broken shield.

But Steve Rogers had fought Death itself and come out victorious for the woman he loved.

And his favorite Avenger grew even more worthy.


End file.
